Once upon a time
by Stella296
Summary: Blair as the beauty, Nathaniel as Garcon, Chuck as guess, who :o the bewitched prince. If you want me to update the story, please let me know that you read the story and like it via review or message! Disclaimer: I don't own GG or BATB.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a young girl, named Blair living with her father in a small village in France. The girl and her father, Monsieur Harold, had a little house on the border of the village where they lived alone. The mother of the girl, Madame Eleanor, had run away when the girl was still a baby to become dressmaker in Paris. Nor Blair or her father hadn't heard from her ever since. But although the both of them were a happy family. Monsieur Harold was innovator which was the reason that the people in the Village whispered about him every time they saw him.

Belle was a beauty. All men were at her feet but she didn't like the villager that much. She didn't like the monotony in the Village. The only thing she liked was the book store and the lovely old man that owned it. He always borrowed her the most beautiful books about princesses, princes, castles and fairytales and foreign countries like India or strange animals like tigers. She adored these stories because they made her dreaming about leaving the village. She always knew that she would leave one day to discover all these places and things the books described. But as long as her father needed her, she would stay right where she had to be.

"Blair bear, would you do me a favor?" her father asked when they were sitting on the breakfast table.

"What is it, papa?" she returned.

"I need you to go to the Village today and buy some pieces I need for my new machine. This time it will work, I know it!" Harold said with enthusiasm.

Blair didn't dare to say anything, she just smiled. Her father had done many of this projects but had never been successful – yet.

"Of course, papa. I'll go right after the breakfast." she answered.

* * *

She picked up a white blouse to wear under her blue dress and a matching blue headband before Blair took her basket and walked right down the hill to the Village. The Village was placed in a tale surrounded by hills and woods. When Blair had made the half way down the hill she spotted two horsemen on the opposite hill who headed to the Village as well. One of them were blond, tall and the other one was short and grey-haired. Owe, _Monsieur Archibald and his manservant_ Blair thought.

Monsieur Nathaniel Archibald was a handsome, blond, tall, thewy young man and the most beloved bachelor of the village. Every girl felt into daydreams when it saw him – except Blair. She hated his arrogant, selfish behavior and tried to avoid him as good as possible. Unfortunately tried Nathaniel the opposite of this. He found that Blair was the most beautiful girl in the Village and nothing less he want to marry. That was what he had decided a time ago, when he was in the tavern and let the villager celebrate him and his great hunt abilities.

* * *

When Blair left the ironware shop, Nathaniel made a jump and stood next to her.

"Bonjour, Blair. What are you up to?" he asked curious with a wide smile.

"Bonjour, Nathaniel. I just bought some things for my papa and now I've to go to the book store." she answered gentle.

"Ow, books. Do you know that the villager already talk about you and your _reading_. You're a beautiful girl. You shouldn't read, you should marry. In fact, you should marry _me_." he explained nonchalant.

Several meters away stood three girls from the village who watched the scene. Two blonds, Serena and Jenny and one scarlet haired, Georgina, who all adored Nathaniel. They couldn't believe what they heard. Georgina opened her mouth because of the shock. Serena pouted and Jenny started crying. All of them always tried to get some attention of Nathaniel but he refused them. They were beautiful, yes, but he wanted the most beautiful – which was Blair.

"Nathaniel, I feel honored but I cannot finish this discussion. I need to hurry. My papa is waiting for me!"

Serena, Jenny and Georgina starred at her in disbelief? HOW on earth could any woman reject handsome Nathaniel?

"She must be crazy!" Jenny whispered.

"Told you." Serena answered.

"Let's take the chance, girls. NATHANIEL!" Georgina shouted. And the girls walked over to Nathaniel but he didn't care. _How could she dare to refuse him? Nathaniel would her make his wife, no matter what._

_

* * *

  
_

Blair almost ran to the book shop. The opened the door and the bell rang above it.

"Blair, my good child. What a pleasure to see you again!" the kind old man shouted as he saw her.

"Hello, Mr. Smith! I bring your book back. Do you have something new?" she asked.

"No, my child, nothing new since yesterday." he chuckled. The girl came nearly every day to borrow another book.

"Well, then I'd like to borrow this!" she took a small book with a red cover from the shelf.

"You already borrowed this one three times. Isn't it getting boring?"

"No, it's my favorite. I love the story." Blair answered and stroke the cover of the book.

"It's about a girl that finds her prince. Isn't it?" the old man asked.

Blair nodded. "But in the beginning she didn't realize that because the prince is bewitched."

"You know what? Keep the book, it's yours."

"Wha….oh no, Mr. Smith. I couldn't do that." Blair answered shyly.

"Yes you can. But you need to promise me something, Blair."

"What is it, Mr. Smith?"

"If you ever find your bewitched prince, don't be so stubborn like the girl in the book." the old man smiled.

"I promise." Blair responded "And thank you very much, Mr. Smith!"

Blair left the store and couldn't believe that her beloved book now really belong to her. She ran the way home to tell her father the news.

* * *

When she arrived, her father was in the barn. When Blair got closer, she decided to look first before she entered. Her father affixed a cogwheel on his new machine and tried to make it work. But it didn't. She saw his face fall.

"Papa, I'm back!" she shouted. "And look what Mr. Smith gave me!"

"That's wonderful honey." he smiled at her. "Listen, sweetie, I need to ride by horse to the city and do some business. Would you saddle the horse for me, please?"

"Of course, papa." Blair walked to the stable and took their horse out to prepare it. "You will watch over, papa. Okay, Jimmy?" she asked the horse. The horse snorted. "Thanks. I knew I can count on you."

"Blair, is the horse ready?" her father called out the kitchen window.

"Yes, papa. It is!"

Her father stepped out. His cape around his shoulders and his bag in the hand. "Thank you honey. I'll be back tonight. Please take care of yourself, while I'm away. Okay?"

"I will. Have a good travel, papa." He nodded as response and spur the horse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone that this is so short, but I promise the next update won't take so much time and will be longer. **

**Btw: I changed the beast part a bit. You'll see soon why :-) Have fun with reading and as usual, please give me a review to see what you think about it!**

* * *

The evening came and Monsieur Harold wasn't back yet. _This is strange, normally he's always back on time_, thought Blair. She sat on the floor next to the fireplace, her favorite book on her lap. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.

Who could this be? And at that time? she rose slowly and walked over to the door. "Hello?" she asked through the closed door.

"Allo! Blaire, Cherie, is that you? Why don't you open the door?" Uncle Roman said.

Blair took the keys from the cupboard an unlocked the door. As she opened it, Roman stood in front of her with a big smile on his face. It wasn't her real uncle but the man visited his father since she had been a little girl. She didn't know why but her mother had always hated Roman but her father was always very happy when Roman was around.

"Hello, Uncle Roman. I'm sorry that I don't opened directly but I'm alone at home." Blair explained.

"Oh! Than no apologize, sweetie. A good girl don't open the door without asking when she's alone at home. But, tell me Blair where's your daddy?" Roman asked curiously.

"He went to the city but he wanted to be home by twilight." Blair said worried.

Roman saw her face and wanted to comfort the girl. "Don't worry Blair. I'm sure your papa is fine. Would you mind if I keep you some company?"

"No, not at all Uncle Roman. Do you want something to drink or eat?" Blair offered.

"Yes, a glass of red wine, please." he said. He took a chair and carried it next to the fireplace. She sat down and took the glass as Blair brought it.

"Thank you, honey. Tell me, what are you reading?" he asked gentle.

"It's a fairytale about a girl and a prince." Blair answered.

"Sounds lovely. Do you like stories like that?" Roman asked.

"Yes, I do." Blair answered happily.

"Well, then let me tell you a story. Do you know the forbidden forest, Blair?"

"Of course, I do. It's not that far from here. When I was little, it was the most popular dare to go as close as possible to the border of the wood for us, children."

"Well, deep down in this forest stands a chateau. Once it was the most beautiful chateau in the whole country. But one day, the duchess of the chateau, Lady Misty died giving birth to her son. Some say, since this day there were always dark clouds about the building and its gardens. When the duke learned that his beloved wife died he forbid the laughter. It even was forbidden to smile. The duke, Lord Bartholomew let build a high tower as a prison for all those people in the chateau that were caught laughing or smiling. So his poor son, Lord Charles never learned what happiness is. And as he grow up, he'd become meaner and more irascibly from day to day. One day, a fairy godmother heard about the stubborn Lord and his evil little offspring and she decided to help them. She dressed up like a beggar woman and acted like she need help badly. She asked the Duke and his son for a night's lodging and want to pay it with a beautiful rose. But the Lord just laughed about her with sarcasm. The fairy godmother got so angry about this, that she imprisoned the Lord in his own tower for good and bewitched the son. The son got ugly scars in his face which don't want disappear before he found a girl that truly loved him and that he loved in return."

Blair put her hand about her mouth at that part. She was truly scared.

"But it got worse. The witch also bewitched all other people in the chateau. None of them is ever been seen again. Nobody knows what happened in the chateau without one thing: Lord Bartholomew died in his tower the very next winter. Some say, that his ghost goes around in the forbidden forest. People say, he's searching his beloved wife. And as for his son, he needs to find that girl until his 21 birthday which must be soon, I guess. Because some people in the tavern talked about it lately."

Blair rose from the ground and walked over to the window. Her thoughts wandered to the poor prince, alone in his dark castle and marked with his scars.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

I know, it's been a while since I updated this one. But I need to be in the right mood to write this. Fluffy isn't exactly my cup of tea, so please forgive me that it took so long.

Thanks to everyone who's stuck to this story! Please READ & REVIEW!!!

* * *

„Blair, cherie, I don't think your father will be back here anytime this night. You should go sleep, I'll wait here for him and watch after the fire." Roman suggested.

Blair trusted Roman very much. He was like a second father to her and she also knew he'd never make a move on her. Normally it was very inappropriate for a woman to have a man in the same house at night when he isn't a relative or when no other family members were around. But nobody in the Village would mind because everybody knows that Monsieur Roman, well, he was charming but women weren't his cup of tea. Blair had heard the women in the Village gossip about it. But Blair didn't care. She liked him and he was kind to her. Plus, her father was very happy when Roman was around.

Blair smiled and nodded. She went upstairs to her little chamber, changed in a long white night gown and laid down in her small bed. The bed was right under the window so she could see the stars. Thinking of the worry about her dad and the poor prince caught up with her in every thought. It felt like hours before she fell finally asleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the darkness of the forbidden forest._

"Come on, horse. We can't be that far from the right way." Harold mumbled to the animal beneath him. Suddenly a white, shiny creature about a half mile away caught his attention. Harold's natural curiosity (which was highly demanded as a serious scientist and has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with his preference for gossip) drove him nearer. He horse took several steps in the direction Harold lead it but then stopped and refused to go any nearer to the shiny thing.

Instead the glimmer came nearer, suddenly very fast. The horse panicked and shrugged Harold off. Harold felt on the floor, face down. When he finally got up and yelled for the horse (that was already gone) he recognized that the shimmer was a ghost. A life-size ghost who stand right next to him and looked pretty damn angry.

"Wh…who….who are you?" Harold mumbled.

The ghost came so close that both were just some inches between them.

"I'm Lord Bartholomew Bass, the owner of this forest. And who are you, intruder? Did you kidnap her? Where is she?" The ghost yelled at the last question. It scared Harold to the bone.

"Wh…who….who…who are you talking about? I didn't kidnap anyone."

"Don't lie to me, intruder! You take my wife away! Where did you bring my wife to?" the ghost yelled and raised his hands to Harold's throat.

'Good thing, ghosts can't touch things. They slip right through it.' Harold thought. He had heard that from other people that told him about a ghost in a old townhouse in the city. But, as usual, what "some say" has not to be true. Harold realized that, when he felt ice cold hands closing around his neck and his breath went out. He couldn't breathe anymore. The ghost started to shake him a bit as well. After a little while, Harold passed out. Everything became black in front of his eyes.

* * *

_Somewhere in the dale._

"I'm going to make her mine, Gaston. And if it's the last thing I'll do! She's mine!" a drunken Nate told his servant. He just eyed the young boy and nodded.

He was not just the servant. He was also the father replacement since Mr. Archibald was arrested for some legal issues. The family never talked about him anymore and the young Nathaniel had to be the man for the family. A really big responsibility for such an young fellow. He was only twenty years old but so serious like an aged king. But since Nate met this girl, he never stopped talking about her with a happy smile on his face. She was Nate's ticket to a happier life and Gaston would help him to get this ticket.

It wasn't Nate's first time to feel and act like this. He also had a soft spot for the two blond girls from the Village. Gaston knew that. But since Nate caught Jenny stealing from his mother wardrobe when she was supposed to clean the house he didn't want her around anymore. Same thing went for Georgina since someone caught her at the attempt to burn down the church, the little psycho that she was. But the worst was Serena. Nathaniel was really, really fond of her. She was a free spirit and took his mind of from the serious business that his life was. Until Nate found her with the shepherd, Carter Baizen, in the stall, doing really un-catholic things.

Nate was the most unhappy kid after this until he met the daughter of the _weird_ _scientist_. She was beautiful and the most innocent creature in this whole dale. Nate needed someone like that to feel free again.

* * *

Blair woke up caused by the noises in front of the house. A horse was nickered loud. She ran downstairs only to find Roman already opening the door. She took a cap from the hallstand and followed outside. It was Jimmy. Roman tried to calm the horse but it was still in panic.

"Jimmy!" Blair yelled at it and the horse got a bit calmer. Blair reached out for the reins and pulled the horse closer to the house, into the light. The horse seemed to be alright but it's eyes showed the panic nonetheless.

"Jimmy, what happened? Where's papa?" Blair asked the distressed horse. Of course she knew that it couldn't answer but speaking to the horse calmed it somehow.

"We need to find him! But not tonight, Blair. Just let me …:" Roman tried to talk to Blair but she was already up on the horse. Sitting secure in the saddle and set spurs on her horse.

As soon as she was far away enough from the house, she stopped. "Jimmy, you have to show me where you lost papa." She knew it would take a miracle but she prayed that this would happen right now. She needed to find her father. He was all that was left of her family. It took several minutes before the horse started to move, in the direction of the forbidden forest. Blair wasn't scared. There was no time to be.

She had a mission and it needed to be done. She would find her father and help him, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I didn't update this for weeks now. I'm sorry but I hope you'll like this chapter though. (I know it might seem dark at some points but remember, it's based on a Disney love story. How serious could it be? ;-)**

Special thanks, as usual, to my beta Holly (kinky-bootz88)

* * *

Blair's heart beat double time as the horse galloped straight in the forbidden forest.

"You've got be kidding, Jimmy. The forbidden forest? This can't be good."

* * *

When Harold woke up, he realized that the ghost had tied his legs and dragged him. 'No, this is not happening. I refuse to believe that this is happening.' Harold thought. But just a minute later he saw something new that even sacred him more. The black chateau. Everybody knew it was cursed.

"Of course, this has to happen to me of all people!" Harold mumbled.

"Shut up! Intruder!" Ghost-Bart snapped. As soon as his voice sounded, the big front door swung open. A boy or young man came out and headed towards the two of them. It was too dark to see anything else until the figure stood next to Harold. The boys face was scarred, disgustingly scarred. He looked like a monster. The beast, the black prince. Harold passed out once more.

Suddenly a candleholder jumped his way to the Prince's side.

"Oh! Quelle Malheur! We need to take him insid' monsieur!" the candleholder said to the prince.

"Why Lumière? I didn't invite him." the cold voice of the prince sounded.

"Mais prince! Don't forget what the witch said. You have to have proof that you're a good person. A good person doesn't let anyone lay out here in the snow. Especially if this person is just here because of your father." the candleholder pointed at the ghost.

"This, is not my father. This is a creepy halo of what he was." the prince replied.

The ghosted frowned in typical Bart Bass style.

"Okay, let's bring him inside. In the tower that is. He's still not welcome here." The prince said as he lifted Harold's body up easily and carried him inside.

The ghost watched the scene until the door was closed again. He turned around and started to call for his wife again while running through the forest.

* * *

"What's that Jimmy?" Blair asked the horse, fully knowing it wouldn't answer but still…. she heard something far away. A voice, a man's voice. But a cold one. Not as nice and polite as her father's was. "Let's see if he saw daddy."

The horse hesitated. Blair gave him soft kicks in its sides again. "Go on, Jimmy." After some more steps, the horse stood still and refused to walk another inch. The man who called got closer. Blair could understand now what he called. A woman's name.

"Misty!" the sound was clear. Blair tried again to make Jimmy walk but he didn't want to. So she slid off and walked towards the man. Too late she recognized, it wasn't a man and he wasn't the only one there….

* * *

"Here you go, intruder." The prince said as he let the man drop on the floor of the dungeon in the tower. "Servants, make sure the door is locked well. I don't want him to wander around here. I'll go and have a conversation with this halo. He needs to stop doing this."

"But Prince, do you think it's wise to provoke him?" the candleholder asked concerned.

"Maybe not. But he needs to stop calling for a dead woman. That won't bring her back. It only will bring more trouble like this." The prince said as he pointed to Harold.

* * *

"Misty!" the halo called out loudly as he ran towards Blair. Blair couldn't believe this. She closed her eyes and opened them again. There was still a ghost running towards her.

"Misty! I knew you'd come back!" Ghost-Bart grabbed Blair and pulled her closer. She shivered as the coldness of the ghost's touch froze her.

"I….I…..I'm not……MY NAME IS BLAIR!" Blair yelled as the ghost tried to cuddle her even more.

"Misty, stop the nonsense." The ghost commanded.

"I told you, my name is Blair!" and she tried to pull back but this ghost was strong.' _Since when have ghosts had power like this?_' she asked herself.

"NO! You're name is Misty and you're mine!" the ghost yelled at her before he started to shake her.

"Okay, okay. It's me, Misty. Uhm…glad to see you again, I guess?" Blair returned and gave him her best fake smile.

"It's okay my love. I guess this intruder caused your little amnesia, right?"

"Intruder?" Blair lifted an eyebrow as Bart started to pull her along with him.

"Yes. Some fool who complained much. I guess your son already have him locked in the tower." Bart chuckled.

"Son? TOWER?" Blair replied confused.

"Of course, my love. Our son, Charles. Don't tell me you don't remember him. I mean, well, yes the scars changed him but still, you're his mother aren't you?" the ghost said and lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Uhm…yeah, of course. Charles. How could I ever forget him." Blair smiled. _'Oh dear lord, this weird ghost is the former king. And _Charles with scars_ must be the wicked Prince.'_ "Now about that Tower again…"

"Well, intruders and criminals go to the dungeon, don't they." the ghost laughed evil.

Blair's face fell. It was bitter cold outside and a dungeon was surely not heated or had windows. Her poor father would have been freezing for hours now and he wasn't at best health. She needed to hurry. "Dear, it isn't far to the castle anymore, is it?"

"No, half a mile perhaps, love." the ghost shrugged.

Suddenly another human being, dressed in a black coat made their way towards them.

"Who's this?" Blair asked.

The ghost stopped and frowned. "Yeah, take a look at what the witch done to him."

'_OH HELL! This is the prince. This won't be nice'_. Blair thought.

"GHOST!" a dark, male voice sounded. It caused the birds to flew away. "What the hell?"

It was still night but caused by the full moon, Blair could get a good look at the Prince. He had dark brown hairs, his pale skin in the face was marked by deep red scars which looked disgusting. But his eyes – those dark brown eyes were the things, Blair recognized first. But the Prince seemed to be angry and everyone knew that he was wicked.

When he stood just twenty feet away from the ghost, he spotted Blair in her white nightgown and her red cap behind him.

"I can't believe this! Now you kidnapped a girl? Two people in one night? This needs to stop. NOW!" the Prince yelled.

"Charles! How dare you talking to me like this. And in front of your mother of all people!" the ghost shouted back.

"This girl - is NOT my mother. She's dead. Accept it. Just take a look at this girl! She's pretty sure younger than me!"

Bart-Ghost turned around and eyed Blair carefully. "Damn it, you little minx lied to me!" he cursed before he pushed her to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" the Prince shouted as loud as he could. It was enough to shoo the ghost off. The prince walked over to Blair and offered his hand to help her up. She starred at it for a few seconds before she slowly raised her own. When their hands connected, Blair was how warm and soft his skin felt. The Prince stood there emotionless.

"Thank you. My name is Blair." Blair tried to end the awkward silence with a weird conversation. If the scene wouldn't have been so serious, it would been almost ridiculous.

"Go home." the prince told her when she finally stood and turned around to leave her.

"Please! I'm looking for my father." Blair run after him.

The Prince stopped. He slowly turned around.

"So you are the daughter of the intruder."

"Obviously."

'Okay, this is my chance to get rid of all those people.' Chuck thought.

"Well, he's in my dungeon and I will not release him. He trespassed my land and he will rotten in the tower as a warning to all those who do the same in the future. Now run and tell them about it." the Prince commanded. It was a good plan.

Blair felt the tears burning in her eyes. "No! Please! Let him go!" she begged.

This was a situation Chuck didn't know how to handle. The last human being he saw was the witch and this was nine and a half years ago. Before he'd never surrounded by girls. A crying girl was something he read about once but now, standing in front of him, he couldn't face it. Since the moment the touched her hand some minutes ago, Chuck felt electrified. He never felt like this before. It was almost like he was about to get dizzy. Like when he were a kid and turned around himself.

"No, I won't." But he was still the upcoming King of this land. And he was sick of getting bothered by intruders. He started to walk again, taking huge steps.

"Please, I beg you. He's all family that's left. He is all I have. Please!" he followed him and continued to beg. When they reached the front gate of the dark castle, Chuck turned around once more.

"Look, girl. I can't let him go. You crazy people won't stop to come here but all I want is my silence. He's going to be an example of what happened if someone cross the line." Chuck tried to explain to the sobbing girl.

Blair took a deep breath and thought of her possibilities. "Well, so take me instead. If it's just about an example, let him go and take me instead." she offered.

Chuck was taken back. Was this girl crazy? "No offense, but you know what dungeon is, don't you?"

"I'm not stupid!" she snapped at him.

He didn't know why but the way this girl talked to him – she was fascinating. "Fine." he snapped back, before grabbing her arm and pull her inside.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys. I'm sorry for make you waiting this long. But my life is kind of messy right now and I can't be stuck on one story too long. But I promised to finish this one soon after Christmas and I intend on doing so. _

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

„Where are we going?" Blair asked as the Prince pulled her through the castle.

"You wanted to go to the Tower. I just do as you wish." Chuck snapped back.

Blair gulped. Some minutes and three large steps later they stood in front of a large wooden door with heavy metal locks.

"You're still in for it?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

Blair got now a good sight of his scars in the light of the candles. Although the skin of his cheeks and forehead were marked, he had stunning brown eyes and beautiful lips. Blair was a moment too long fascinated than she should have been.

"Do the scars disgust you so much that you lost your ability to talk?" Chuck hissed.

"No." Blair replied softly.

Chuck knitted his brows. What was wrong with this girl and why did she look at him this way? He didn't know why but it made him nervous. A lot. And her smell drove him crazy. A mix of vanilla, roses and something he hadn't figured out yet.

"Good, then welcome to your new and pretty sure last home, Princess." Chuck said before he removed the heavy locks.

Blair gasped at the view inside the room. It had no windows and the cold wind blew in it. On one side, on the cold stone floor sat Harold who was curled up in a helpless ball.

"DADDY!" Blair yelled as she ran towards him.

"Blair bear, what on earth are you doing here?" Harold whispered merely. He was already weak.

"Please daddy, everything will be fine. You need to get up. We need you to get home and tucked in a warm bed. Come on!" Blair said as she pulled her father to his feet. When she tried to go through the door with him, Chuck hold her back.

"We made a deal." he announced before he took one of Harold's arms and started to pull him away from Blair. He supported Harold's standing and pushed Blair with his free hand back into the dungeon.

"No! Blair! No, take me!" Harold declared as he shook his head with his last power.

"It's fine, daddy." Blair said with tears in her eyes, when Chuck closed the door right in her face.

"Come on, intruder. Your daughter chose her fate and yours too. I'll have you brought back to your village." Chuck snapped at Harold as he started to pull him away from the door. Harold was too weak to protest much so he let the evil prince do what he wanted.

Five minutes later, Chuck stood in front of the castle, still with Harold by his side.

"JEREMY!" Chuck called out in the dark night. A minute later a carriage without horses rolled in front of them. Chuck threw Harold inside. "Bring him back to his village. Not his home, some place where people are, he can tell his story too."

The carriage took off and Chuck sighed.

* * *

Blair sat on the ground where her father had sat just some minutes ago. The floor was still a bit warm and she allowed herself to cry. She would die in this room. In a dungeon. As a free person who never did something wrong.

The next minute the door flew open. It was the prince.

"Come on." He commanded.

Blair was frozen in the place. What could the prince's evil mind now created as a torture for her. Wasn't freezing to death bad enough?

* * *

Chuck sighed again as he walked over to her and lifted her up in his strong arms. Blair's eyes widened.

"What are you going to do to me?" Blair asked confused.

"I might look like a monster but I don't be one. We'll get you downstairs in the ball room. There's a fireplace that's light up. You should warm yourself a bit." Chuck explained.

"I….I could walk…you know." Blair suggested merely.

"Yeah, but I'm not a really patient person and this way it's going faster." Chuck said as she still carried her. Obviously her weight didn't bother him.

When they reached the room and Chuck let Blair carefully slip on the floor he walked over to a big and pompous chair on the other side of the fire. They sat there for a few minutes.

"What's your name?" Chuck asked.

"Blair, sir."

"Sir? I'm maybe only a breath older than you." Chuck chuckled.

"Well, what am I supposed to call you, my lord, your highness?" Blair said annoyed.

"Chuck." he nodded.

"Okay then, Chuck. May I ask what you're planning with me now?"

"Well, I can't let you go home. That's the only thing I know for sure."

"Why not?" Blair knitted her eyebrows.

"Because I'm sick of all these intruders. And when they hear that I let a poor, innocent young girl freeze to death shall leave me alone here." Chuck told her his plan.

Blair snorted.

"What is it, Blair?"

"Don't you care that they will think of you as a monster?"

"Look at this face" he pointed at himself. "Don't you think they already do?"

Blair took a moment to think about it. "I think you should have some faith in humans."

Chuck chuckled evil. "Yeah, for sure. I'm sorry but I don't can do that. All humans I know weren't exactly nice to me so."

"What about your parents?" Blair got curious.

Chuck frowned at her. "Lumiére!" he called.

Blair turned around to see who he was calling and gasped as a candleholder jumped his way down the room to his master.

"Sir, you called for me." The candleholder returned.

"Take our guest to her room." Chuck said before he rose and went upstairs.

"Mademoiselle, if you want to follow me."

"Are you real? Or are you just an imagine?" Blair asked it.

The candleholder chuckled. "I am as real as one could be. I was a servant at this castle before the witch came."

"And she witched you in this?" Blair pointed at his 'body'

The candleholder shrugged. "Could have been worse. I could have ended up as a spoon like poor old Ben."

"You mean, there are more of you?"

"Yes, Miss. The whole castle is full of us."

"But, how can I tell what's a normal thing and who's one of you?"

"I'm afraid, you can't Miss."

"But what am I supposed to do when I want for example use the ladies room? How can I be sure to be alone."

The candleholder made face. Blair obviously just offended him.

"Look, Miss, we might have loose our bodies but not our sense for decency." The candleholder said before he made his way towards a big staircase. Blair followed. him.

"Look, Lumiére was it? I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." Blair said.

"It's alright Miss." the candleholder said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Blair woke up in the middle of the night. She felt eyes staring at her. When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw that Chuck stood in the doorframe and watched her.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked.

"Enjoying the view." Chuck returned.

Blair sighed. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Because part of the curse is that I never get really tired. That's why I'm not in bed, MOM."

"Did nobody tell you that it's rude to stare at people? Especially when they asleep, hm?" Blair hissed.

"For someone coming from such a poor family you're pretty arrogant and feisty, Miss."

Blair was annoyed now. "Well, since you're here and not able to sleep, come here and make yourself useful."

"How so?" Chuck asked as he came closer.

Blair threw back the comforter. "Get in."

Chuck frowned. "You can't be serious."

"I am! This hellplace of a castle is so cold. So you're going to be my personal warming bottle." If there was one thing Blair learned from her many books it was that only the weak woman had to fear. But she decided that she gonna be strong and not let him win this game.

"Aren't you afraid of what I could do to you?" the prince ask with a smirk.

"No. "Blair returned. "If you wanted to do something to me you would have done it in the dungeon. But you don't want me to hate you. Game over."

"Game is not over until I say it is!" Chuck hissed.

Blair yawned. "So have fun playing with yourself. But for now, please shut your mouth."

'_Feisty. I like that.'_ Chuck thought to himself as he watched the little minx lying next to him. And she smelled so good. Like Roses and vanilla. _'You will be the death of me, girl.'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. Please review.

_Little spoiler for the next chapter:_

"_Tell me you love me. And everything we've done – the lies, the hurt, the dungeon, the hunt – we have been for something. Tell me it was for something."_

"_Maybe it was. But it's not anymore. Go home, Blair."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long. But writing this story is surprisingly hard. But I plan to finish it now soon.**

** I couldn't help myself but use three other GG characters for this. There are not the most popular ones but they fulfill their purpose here. ;-)**

**This chapter is going to be not-so-nice at some points but I promise I'll make it up to you ;-)**

* * *

‚_So much for not getting tired.'_ Blair thought as she awoke next to a very sleeping Chuck. The sun was rising on the outside and the room slowly began to be lighted. Blair could get a good view of Chuck's face. The scares were ugly, yes, but beneath that she could see a kind of handsome guy though.

'_Are you crazy? This guy throw you into a dungeon last night and holds you as a prisoner. Stop pitying him!_' Blair commanded herself.

His eyes slowly began to blink before they flew open and he looked around shocked. He obviously didn't remember much from last night.

"So much for no sleep, huh, sleeping beauty?" Blair teased sweetly.

Chuck fixed her with his eyes the first time and he seemed to be even more shocked. He started to mumble something underneath his breath before he pulled the covers back and got up.

"Breakfast will be served at 9 o'clock. Be punctual or you won't get any." Chuck told her with a serious voice.

She looked up to him. There it was again. The hard face, the cool façade. She nodded slowly.

With that he was gone and a confused Blair was left back in the bed of this big bedchamber. For the first time Blair could took a look around. It was a beautiful room. Blue walls, paintings on the wall and dark wood furniture.

"I wonder who's room this might have been." She spoke to herself.

"It was his mother's room, Miss." a voice answered her. Blair froze in her place.

"Who's talking in here?" Blair demanded to know.

"Me!" a voice rang beside the bed. It was the cupboard.

Blair slowly got up and stood in front of the cupboard. "Did you just answer me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Miss. I did."

"So it's true about the many witched servants, I guess."

"Yes, Miss. I was Lady Bass' maid."

"What happened to her?"

"She died, Miss. I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you more."

"Okay." Blair responded. The ring of a bell was heard.

"What was that?" Blair asked curious.

"The bell, Miss. It is always ringing three times half an hour before the meal is going to be served. You better hurry up. The prince won't be pleased if you show up too late."

"I'm not even sure if I show up at all after the way he just spoke to me."

"Miss, then he shall be furious. Believe you don't want that. Nobody does. Please, get dressed. I've some really beautiful dresses in here." The doors of the cupboard opened magically.

"But…do you really think I should wear these if they are not mine? He shall be angry with me then."

"I don't think he would mind. What other purpose could they fulfill anyway?"

"But what if he remembers those dresses as his mother's ones?"

"He won't. Just believe me."

"And when he asks where I get those?"

"Then say they belonged to Miss Elle."

Blair took a turquoise dress from the cupboard and hoed it up in front of her. It was a beautiful long dress with exactly enough ruches. Not too much. Not too less.

"But I need undergarments for this." Blair protested and the cupboard opened some drawers.

Ten minutes later Blair was dressed in white undergarments and the turquoise dress.

"Hurry, Miss Blair. Hurry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm doing my best here." Blair said as she brushed her curls one last time and made a run for the door. She even forgot the shoes but the cupboard decided to not call her back. She only had another five minutes and the way down in the eating hall was long.

* * *

Blair opened the heavy wood door to a room. A chair jumped at some point in front of her and told her to come with him if she wanted to be punctual.

Chuck sat already on the table. His legs crossed and with a book in one hand. A spoon which he used to mix milk in his coffee in the other one.

When the door opened, Chuck's eyes flew to the huge clock on the wall.

9:00 o'clock.

"You're lucky. Quite punctual." Chuck said nonchalant.

"I did my best." Blair hissed as she tried to catch her breath. But it didn't work. The corset the cupboard gave her was too tight. When she reached the table, she almost collapsed on it.

Chuck watch her going more and more pale. He frowned. When she almost slammed against the table he was on his feet and made his way towards her. He caught her before she could fall.

"What's wrong with you?" Chuck frowned at her. The sudden contact sent electric waves through both of their bodies.

"It's…it's the corset. It's rather tight…Sorry." she mumbled.

Chuck nodded and hold her until she calmed down.

"Thank you." Blair whispered as she shared a rather intimate look with Chuck.

Chuck escorted her over to a chair on the other side of the long table. He waited until she sat down before he eyed her carefully.

"Nice dress." he stated.

"Thanks. The cupboard gave it to me." Blair returned.

"I see…. by the way. I wouldn't have let you starve if you'd been a minute or two too late."

Blair was buffed. Hadn't it been HIM who told her not to be late? And hadn't it been the cupboard who told her not to earn his wrath?

But right now it didn't matter. She couldn't believe it as a small cup and a tea pot made their way across the table.

"A cup of tea, Ma'am?" the pot asked.

"Take one! " the obvious younger cup cheered.

"Cuppy!" the pot hissed.

Blair smiled. "Well, I can't turn down that offer, can I?"

The pot nodded and put some tea in the cup. When Blair lifted it up to her lips with both hand securely closed around the cup (she didn't want to drop someone's child after all), the cup started to make noises.

"I'm sorry, do I hurt you?" Blair asked concerned as she eyed the small cups 'face'.

"No, no, ma'am but your hands feeling so soft. It tickles!" the cup exclaimed.

Blair giggled and she could have sworn to see Chuck smirk for a moment before his eyes wandered back to his book and his face got back its stern look.

* * *

When they finished their breakfast, and the servants made their way out as fast as they could given to their momentary situation, Blair starred at Chuck.

After a while he returned the gaze.

"So, what are you doing all day long here?" Blair asked curious.

"Reading, a lot. Can you even read?" Chuck asked disinterested.

"Of course I can!" Blair answered offended.

"Well, have you ever heard of Shakespeare?" Chuck quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I do! I read Romeo & Juliet and Othello so far." Blair returned self-confident.

"Only two of his many wonderful pieces? How about we changed that?" Chuck suggested.

"I'd love that." Blair smiled at him and Chuck couldn't stop himself but return that smile for a moment.

"But how about we get you some shoes before? It's rather cold in the library." Chuck stated before he stood up.

Blair nodded and did the same. She followed him quiet back to her room.

When Chuck reached it, he saw that the door was a crack wide open. He stopped and listen and so did Blair.

"I tell you no lie, Vanessa! she almost fainted!" a small silver fork exclaimed loudly.

"She almost fainted because she had to walk from here to the hall?" a male voice sounded from the other side of the room. It was the chair in front of the make-up-table.

"Yes, Dan. That's what Jenny just said." an annoyed female voiced sounded from the windowsill. It was a vase. An ugly one with all different colors mixed up to something which pretended to be art.

"I'm not surprised at all. She's not as beautiful as Elle was. " The cupboard announced haughtily.

"How do you even know? You saw her only once or twice." The ugly vase returned.

"Well, Elle never fainted because she wore one of Evelyn's clothes. But this girl, well it's not really slim, is she?" the cupboard added.

Blair felt her eyes water up. She turned around and started to run. Chuck saw it too late. He felt an unbelievable anger rise in his stomach. He throw the door open and all items in the room froze in their place.

"SHOES FOR HER NOW!" He yelled. The cupboard flew open and some shoes fall out of it.

Chuck grabbed them. "If I EVER hear any of you talking disrespectful about her, you're going to live to regret."

When he went out, he spotted Luminère. He had no doubt that he heard and saw it all. That was one thing he always had done even when he was a human being. Seeing and hearing everything but never mention it.

"Make sure they are replaced as soon as she wants to go to bed this evening." The candleholder nodded.

Chuck passed him and went looking for Blair.

* * *

Blair stood outside of the big front door of the castle in the snow. She couldn't stop sobbing. As if all of this wasn't awful enough, those stupid witched servants made fun of her behind her back! She missed her dad, and her warm home, her clothes, her books and her bed. She just wanted to go home but she knew that she couldn't. She'd made a promise and she was a woman of her word.

Chuck spotted her a few moments later. He walked towards her careful.

"Blair…" he said softly. "Please come in. You're going to catch the flu if you'll stand there." He dared to took her arm slowly and dragged her back in. Once inside of the hallway, he brought her to the next chair and made her sit down.

Blair took place and watched his every move carefully. He took his handkerchief and dried her feet before he slipped on the shoes he brought for her.

"Thank you."

Chuck simply nodded and stretched out his hand for her to take and so she did. He lead her through the hallway to a gigantic door. He opened it and Blair was stunned it was the biggest room she had ever seen. It was dozen times the size of their village chapel. The windows were twenty feet high and ten feet flat at least. And there were book shelves from the bottom to the ceiling. Filled with ten thousands of books.

"Wow." Blair whispered. Chuck smiled.

"My father was a big fan of literature as you can see. Feel free to read whatever you want. But make sure you put the books back on their place." He lectured her. But Blair just nodded and starred. This was like some dream coming true.

She didn't even saw the thunderstorm that built up outside.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the village._

Nathaniel Archibald had been angry before. A lot of times but he never had felt so furious before.

Harold sat sobbing in the middle of the village pub. His friend Roman had an arm laid around him. He had told the story of his poor daughter being locked in with the wicked prince now at least ten times.

Nate was furious! What was this douche of a witched prince thinking? Blair belonged to him.

"Mr. Waldorf. Stop the pitying now. I have a proposition for you!" Nate announced loud and proudly.

"And what would that be?" Harold asked confused. He was sure that nobody could save his daughter. No one.

"If I save her, I have your blessing to marry her." Nate demanded.

Harold gulped. One of the many things he swore not to do in life was forcing his daughter into a marriage. But what other options did he have? None.

"We have an agreement, Sir Archibald." Harold declared wasted.

Nate smiled victoriously. This was going to be easy. Of course it would be easy. Nate Archibald never had someone or something standing in his way between him and the things he wanted. And it wouldn't start now, he was sure of that.

"Pierre, prepare the riffles and the horses. We have a fiancée to rescue." Nate declared.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: First off: I'm so sorry that I messed up names but let's face it: If I call him Garcon or Nate, it's the same thing, isn't it? I hope you don't mind.

Another thing that seems to be a problem for some is the Blair calling Chuck her warming bottle and take him into her bed: Yes, it's unrealistic for times like this story plays in BUT remember: Blair lived alone with Harold and he didn't tell her a thing about man/woman sleeping together. _She didn't know the facts of life then_. Chuck on the other hand obviously does BUT there was a reason he hold himself back. Not just the witched servants around them but also the fact that he didn't want to take that innocence from her.

* * *

Blair sat on an ottoman in the middle of the big library and was lost in Shakespeare's '_A Midsummer Night's Dream'. _Chuck sat in a comfortable armchair by the window and watched her. He didn't even pretend not to stare, but she wasn't willing to talk to him about it either.

Blair smiled gently and a little tear made its path down her cheek when she finished the book. She rose and put it back in its place.

"So you liked it, Blair?" Chuck asked

"Yes, I did…uh…" Blair didn't really know what to call him so she stuttered and waited for him to speak again.

"Chuck. The name is Chuck," he nodded.

"Well, I did like it Chuck," Blair assured him.

"Good." Chuck nodded. "May I ask you something?"

Blair eyed him carefully, but nodded.

"Why did it upset you so much what those _things_ said earlier?"

Blair's eyes felt from him to the floor. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Chuck nodded.

"May I ask you something as well?" Blair quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Please do." Chuck returned.

"Who is Elle?"

Chuck's jaw clenched. Then he smirked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Blair smiled in return.

Suddenly the first thunder sounded on the outside and the sky turned dark within seconds.

"Oh no." Blair looked out concerned. Chuck on the other hand didn't even bother to look out, but continued to stare at her.

"You don't like thunderstorms, huh?" Chuck asked playfully.

"No I don't. " Blair shook her head.

"You're save here. Don't worry." Chuck assured her. He wasn't very good in giving optimistic speeches, but right now it felt like being right.

"Can't…. can't we just take a nap until it's over?" Blair asked unsure.

"A nap?" Chuck laughed. Blair's face fell and tears welled up in her eyes. She'd embarrassed herself, she felt ashamed.

Chuck noticed and gulped. 'Damn it, why did you laugh at her? Idiot!' He rose from his chair and offered his hand.

"Come on, let me bring you to your room. You can take a nap until it's over." Chuck said nicely.

Chuck brought her back to his mother's room and wasn't surprised that a certain cupboard, a chair, and some smaller item's were already gone by now. The next thunder came along with lightning and the glass of the window vibrated. Blair hesitated while Chuck was already inside and held the door open for her.

"Chuck, I can't be in here. I'm too afraid. I'm sorry." Blair said as a tear ran down her cheeks.

Chuck sighed but nodded.

"Well, so come with me then. "

He led her in some floors higher in the castle until he stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. It was locked and Chuck took a key from his pocket to unlock it.

"Why is the door locked?" Blair asked curious.

"Because I prefer to chose my company for my bedroom. I hate peeping toms. Now come on." Chuck said as he nearly pushed her through the door of a much darker room. It only had an gazebo at the very end of the room. And it was a big room. The wall were colored in a blue that looked like the ocean. Blair liked it. The furniture was made of dark wood which made the room look even darker.

Chuck lit up some candles which were placed in stubs on the wall. It made the room look nicer. Suddenly something caught Blair's attention. It was placed on a small table in one corner of the room. It looked like a huge cheese cover made of glass. It was a rose. And it levitated below the glass. Some of the petals lay already on the table. There were only ten, maybe a bit more left at the head of the rose.

"What's this?" Blair asked curios and pointed at the mysterious glass bin.

Chuck's jaw clenched.

"It's part of the curse," he stated tersely.

"What does it do?" Blair took a step closer.

"It faded," Chuck said.

"Nothing else?" Blair wondered.

"Nothing else," Chuck returned.

"But why is it so important that you keep it in here? That's why the door is locked, isn't it?" Blair demanded to know.

"Look, all those questions you have start to bore me. Maybe I should have left you in that dungeon," Chuck hissed.

Blair froze in her place. She didn't know what she had done wrong. Wasn't it okay to ask questions to understand things better? At least that was what her dear father always told her.

Blair's face fell and she lowered her gaze.

Chuck didn't mean to get angry and to upset her, but he would not explain all parts of this curse to her. Otherwise she'd either start to think to high of herself or worse, try to get away as soon as she could. For some reason he didn't know why, that thought made his stomach turn.

"I apologize. " He heard himself saying those words and was as surprised as she was. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just not the chatty type of man."

Blair shook her head but still didn't look at him. "I apologize. I shouldn't have been so curious. Sorry."

Chuck walked over this his bed and threw over the covers of one side. Then he patted the spot and Blair came closer.

She bit her bottom lip, but decided that there was no point in being afraid of him. He hadn't hurt or attacked her so far – why should he start now?

She kicked off her shoes and lay down. Chuck tucked her in before he walked over to the other side and turned down onto the covers.

"You're going to catch a cold." Blair frowned.

Chuck smiled. "You're concerned."

"I care about people." Blair defended herself.

Chuck turned on his side to watch her. Blair quirked an eyebrow at him but smiled.

Neither of them saw that one of the rose petals had found magically its way back to the rose's head.


	8. Author's note

Dear readers.

I've a little announcement: I know I wanted to finish this story by now. But all the promos and the upcoming storyline with Jack and Blair and now, thanks to the UK trailer (if you haven't seen it, search it on youtube with the tags "Gossip Girl UK trailer 17.18) I lost all my passion to write C&B fluffy love stories. So I will finish this but I can't name a date. I'm sorry for that but right now I can't help it. I hope you'll understand.

However, I will started to write a really angsty, dark, mind playing C&B story earlier this year and will work on that from now on for a while.

For the Jair (Jack& Blair) fans out there: The Easter bunny might have a gift for you if you add me to the author alert ;-)

Happy holidays (and Spring break to my readers from the USA) everyone!

xoxo, Sandra


End file.
